The Mental Health Economics Training Program at the University of California, Berkeley builds on the success of the Research Training in Mental Health Finance and Services Delivery Program (T32 MH18828) previously in operation at UC Berkeley from 1988-2003. This new research training program shifts from a program co-directed with the School of Social Welfare with a multi-disciplinary emphasis to one that focuses on post-doctoral training in mental health economics and is administered by the School of Public Health. The new program combines the mental health economics experience of the School of Public Health with expert involvement by faculty from the Economics Department, the Goldman School of Public Policy at UC Berkeley, and the School of Pharmacy at UC San Francisco. Each year, the program will recruit three economists from leading departments or closely related backgrounds, e.g., public policy with an emphasis in economics. The pool of applicants will come from a national search of departments of economics, business schools and public policy schools. The program faculty will pay particular attention to recruiting under-represented minorities. In addition, each year, the faculty will make an effort to recruit at least one post-doc interested in conducting research in the area of pharmacoeconomics. This is a two-year post-doctoral training program that includes didactic seminars and a strong mentorship component to ensure the policy relevance of the research conducted by the trainees. Each trainee will be paired with at least two mentors;one from the School of Public Health who will have a background in mental health economics and health policy, and the second from either the Departments of Economics, Public Policy, or the School of Pharmacy. The trainees will work closely with their mentors in developing a research agenda. An outside committee of mental health experts and clinicians will suggest topics and evaluate the policy relevance of the research topics. The program's didactic component is tailored to the background of the trainees. Trainees will participate in six seminars during the two years. In the seminars and through informal scholar gatherings the trainees will benefit from a learning environment which includes other post-doctoral scholars from training programs directed by the principal investigator which include the Fogarty International-NIH Health Policy Research Training Program for scholars from the Czech Republic, the Robert Wood Johnson Foundation Scholars in Health Policy Research Training Program and the Agency for Healthcare Research and Quality Health Services Research Training Program.